


Don't Leave, Please

by Star_fighter111



Series: Late South Park One Shots [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abandonment, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Child Abandonment, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not much but it's there, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Kenny, Sad, Siblings mentioned - Freeform, might add on though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_fighter111/pseuds/Star_fighter111
Summary: Kenny's parents told him to wait, but how long will he stay?





	Don't Leave, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of wanting to write a child getting abandoned but then realized I couldn't make a full story out of it so then I was like, AO3 and then I did Kenny. Why? I don't know.

Kenny was lying on the couch watching television on his old tv. He was fairly bored and could hear fighting in the background. Kenny never cared what his parents were fighting about and he never listened. He should've. Kyle flipped the channels finding nothing on it so he turned it off. He got off the couch and sighed not knowing what to do. He walked around the lonely house, Kevin left with Karen for some reason. Kenny never asked why. He waited for one of his friends to come and get him and save him from this boredom. A sigh left his lips and into his parka and rested his head on his bed. He turned to his side and looked at his arm littered with freckles. He took off his coat, his blue eyes fell to the ceiling, he fell asleep. 

There was a knock on his door. There's never a knock on the door. He opened the door and he saw his mom, "wassup?" His mom, Carol said, "let's go somewhere, we're going in the car." Kenny listened and wondered where he could be going at 10 o'clock at night. He went in the back seat and looked out the window. His mom commented, "Honey, it'll take a while, go to sleep." Kenny did.   
  
  


When Kenny next awoke, he had no idea where he was. His mom was still driving as he asked, "Mom, where are we going?" His mom avoided the question, "we're almost there, just a little more." He looked out the window, wondering where he was. The car came to a halt near the woods. Carol said, "we're getting out now." Kenny nodded not bothering to ask questions. His mom led Kenny into the woods and instructed, "wait here," Carol drew a circle around Kenny and then continued, "don't leave this circle until I come back." Kenny nodded and watched his mom disappear in the void of darkness, never to return again. 


End file.
